Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 4
Plot Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang and Zelok's Gang are forced to work together at Zack's house while it was invaded by a group of familiar hostile robots from the past and got more dangerous than before. They even encountered a dangerous and powerful robotic mascot, Nightmare. Transcript *(Subtitle: 5 days until the party...) *(The episode starts at Zack's house where Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, and Zelok's Gang are with Zack, Sandra, Juliet, William, Mike, Buster, and Lilly) *'Zack': Thank you all for coming to my house, recently, my house has been invaded by familiar presences of those monsters. *'Sandra': Its true, one of them raped me last night, I was embarrassed. (Blushes) *'Nate': Why would they have interest in raping an adult, hell, why would they rape anyone? Oh, that's why. *'Zelok': Gross, anyways, once we find the monsters, we shall destroy all of the crea- *'Gothun': Hate to be an interuptive buttface but, this some kind of a robotic mascot like ugly chick thing is right by the door. (Points at Nightmare Chica by the door) *'Argan': What!? I thought we extincted all of the Cybertronic Empire this time after we planted another bomb by blowing all of them up when we werein transformer forms. *'Zim': There must've survive. We can't let the Cybertronic Empire rise again. *'Wesod': Allow me to take care of this. (Holds his laser Mt un, firing laser beams at Nightmare Chica until Nightmare Chica retreats) Ha! That chick is no match for us. I made that thing so scared. But one question, when did those Robots got turned into some kind of ugly undead torned abandon human machines!? *'Black': Must've been injured from the bomb, I guess that makes some of there parts of their new form removed. *'Zack': I didn't know they looked familiar. (Hugs his Freddy Fazbear plush toy) *'Green': I believe that Freddy Fazbear is a d**k! *'Nate': Green, have you ever seen a d**k before? *'Green': (Gets angry) DON'T CALL ME A D**K OR ELSE I WOULD BITE YOUR D**K!! *'Black': Nate its not his fault, usually he can be pissed off most of the time. *'Wesod': Guys, theres a robo..robo...robo.masco- robotic masc- ...ROBOTIC MASCOT!! (Points at Nightmare Golden Freddy) *(Everybody is screaming) *'Zelok': (Panicing and used a metal plunger to hit Nightmare Golden Freddy several times) That robot will be long gone this time. *'Argan': We shall have our rwvenge on thos e robotic mascots! *'Zelok': I shall be able to make ourselves some snacks while the rest of you shall be in charge of the room. *'Argan': I shall come with you too. *'Trakol': And so am I. *(Zelok, Argan and Trakol were carefully walking to the path of the kitchen, until they noticed Plushtrap) *'Trakol' By the Glades, Springtrap looks so ugly than he used to be in motar form! (Jumps on Plushtrap, attacking him) *(Plushtrap attacks Trakol, making him back away) *'Trakol': Since when did Springtrap got so small anyway!? *'Argan': Who the glade cares! Lets just get the snacks before the hostile robotic mascots try to extinct us all. *(They continued to get to the kitchen as they brought some snacks like pizza, sandwiches, and carrots as they gt backinto Zack's room) *'Zelok': We are back. *'Zack': Cool, I become hungry now. *'Zelok': We even had to fight Sprinngtrap who became so small. *'Trakol': And Springtrap is gonna pay for seeking vengeance on me! *'Wesod': Springtrap will also pay for attacking my face when we were in the horror attraction. *'Sandra': Well I hope that plush version of Springtrap doesn't rape me like Foxy did. *'Zack': (Hugs Sandra) Mom, don't worry, I will protect you. *'Red': (Becomes a clone of Optimus Prime again) Well, now that I became like Optimus prime again, we shall start a war agaist the robotic mascots, and prevent the Cybertronic Empire returning again. *'Zelok': Yeah, we shall start a war against the robotic mascots! *(Subtitle: 06:00 AM) *'Zack': Meh, we still have to take them out. *(Subtitle: 4 days until the party...) *'Nate': Sorry to ask you again, but did it hurt? They couldn't have got you pregnant because they don't have... you know what. (Blushes) *'Sandra': (Blushes, but sighs) At least I didn't have to get a baby, but if I did, the baby might be in a sexual assault breakdown, because I can't stand any sexy perverted perverts. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': We will still hae a war against the robotic mascots. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': We know. *'Darksteel': Ha! I bet a robotic mascot wouldn't dare to attack us! *'Knockout': And I bet that the robotic mascots are too ugly, get it? Too ugly because they looked like zombies? (Laughs) *'Grimlock (RID2015)': While Green and I would search for any robotic mascots somewhere, the rest of ya would stay here. *(Green form and Grimlock RID2015 left the room) *'Nate': I wonder how fast they're gonna come back. Oh. Here they are. *'Grimlock (RID2015)': Dang, these robotic mascots were usually more hostile than they used to be! *'Green (Grimlock)': And I believe that these robtic mascots are gay because one of them is biting my tail! (Shows that Nightmare Bonnie is biting his tail) *'Nate': No, they're straight. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Well get this d**k off of me! I WANT THIS D**KASS BONNIE OFF OF MY TAIL NOW!! *'Zack': (Borrows a Empire laser riffle and fires laser beams by shooting at Nightmare Bonnie, as he runs away) *'Sonic': Let's agree to just stay in this room. *'Green (Grimlock form)': I hated robotic mascots! They had to be a bunch of d**ks! *'Nate': You'd expect them to be d**ks, Green. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Because they had to be d**ks! *'Knockout': (Looks at Nightmare Freddy) Well well, looks like we also have to fight this robotic mascot! *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': We could make some homemade crap and force Freddy to eat the crap! *'Sonic': First, that's disgusting, and second, he'll just spit it out. *'Chef Cochon (Soundwave form)': Well at least I made some homemade pizza instead. (Ejects the pizza out of his ejectmdoor) I am also have the ablity to be a cooking music radio that is progammed to make some foo- (Gets attacked by Nightmare Chica) Get off of me! Don't eat the pizza I just made! And stop attacking me you stupid chick thing! (Kicks Nightmare Hica in the stomach) That goose or what whatever that kind of chick thing is almost took a bite of the pizza! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And at leas we didn' have to worry about Freddy anymore! (Kicks Nightmare Freddy and noticed Nightmare Mangle) Its the fox thing with two heads again, and he's after us! *'Nate': (gets attacked by Nightmare Foxy) Oh f**king hell-fire! Zack! Protect Sandra! *'Zack': I shall be able to protect her. (Protects Sandra) Don't worry mom, I shall protect you from that creepy fox. *'Sandra': Good work my boy. *'Zack': (Looks at Nightmare Foxy) And I'll protect Nate too. (Slaps Nightmare Foxy in the face) *'Nate': (surprised) W-What? I thought Foxy was a lot more aggressive than the others. *'Zack': Yeah, until I slapped him in his face. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (Attacks and punches Nightmare Foxy) Die you foolish fox monster! (Keeps on fighting Nightmare Foxy until something shoved him as Nightmare Foxy runs away) Who did that!? (Looks at a withered and nightmare Cybertronic Rabbid named Salvage as he screeches like Scorponok) Aw no, it can't be! *'Salvage': (Transformed his hands into laser guns and aimed them at Zelok form) *'Nate': (block the laser shots) Are you okay, guys? *'Zack': I'm alive, at least i was only 10 years old. *'Sandra': I am glad that you manage to save Nate's life. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And at least I am lucky for now that you own me a avor for rescuing me back like I rescue you. *(Salvage growls and ranned off) *'Shockwave (TFP)': I would assume that the Cybertronic rabbid is trying to have some reinforcements. *(Nightmare Marionette and Nightmare Balloon Boy are approaching) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': And I believe these two (Points at Nightmare Marionette and Nightmare Balloon Boy) could be the reinforcements. Everyone, prepare to fire at will! *'Everyone': (Bring out their laser guns, and Nate's gang just brought out their natural weapons) *'Nate': I think they're almost dead! *(Nightmare Balloon attempts to kill the gang) *(Subtitle: 06:00 AM) *'Zack': Phew, dang. I even thought we were toasted. *(Subtite: 3 Days until the party...) *(Sandra is showing to be holding Nate, while Nate is blushing) *'Sandra': (Blushes too, but chuclekl) Its okay to blush, I am sure that you shall feel the true love, like me. *'Zack': Even though, my father died a long time ago, but i guess i am ready to have a new father soon. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Lets just focus our attention to continue to have a war against the robotic mascots. *'Nate': (thoughts) A new father!? (Real life) We already have someone moving around. *'Sonic': Who? *'Argan (Predaking form)': (Looks at Sonic) I believe Nate is talking about you. But lets keep on focusing of a war against the roboic mascots. *''Trakol': (Noticed Nightmare Springtrap by the closet) Oh my glade, Springtrap seem to be now really ugly than what he used to be as a plush toy. (Jumps on and attacks Nightmare Springtrap, biting and chewing some servos and parts out of him) *'Wesod': And have some of this! (Kicks Nightmare Springtrap's face, several times) *'Nate': Guys, calm down. *'Trakol and Wesod': (Stopped attacking Nightmare Springtrap since Nightmare Springtrap was broken while twitching and shorting out) Fine. *'Nate': Why are we here anyways, Zack? You said they were attacking you, but why? *'Zack': I am not even sure. *'Black (Drift form): I guess that these robots planned for revenge by preparing to destroy everything that we like. *'''Nightmare: (Offscene, but roars) *'Nate': WHAT THE F**K IS THAT!? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Possible robotic mascot! *'Sonic': Where the hell is it!? *'Yoshi': Probably at the kitchen somewhere! *'Sonic': Then someone has to get to the kitchen! *(Everyone is looking at Sonic) *'Sonic': Goddammit! *(Sonic used a flashlight and shines it through the kitchen) *'Sonic': (Shines the flashlight at the footprints) They don't seem to be the foot tracks of Freddy or Golden Freddy, but how the hell is this really a trail of robotic mascot tracks!? *(Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare appeared behind Sonic as they screeched at him) *'Sonic': (Shines the flashlight at both of them) Holy crap! *(Sonic runs back to the room) *'Sonic': Guys, your not going to believe this, I found Fredbear with another bear that is black! (Sees noone paying attention to him as everyone is too busy beating up Nightmare Balloon Boy) *'Zelok: Sorry for not hearing ya, so um, what did you say again? *'Sonic': Someone attacked me. Can I join? Trivia *Like the other episodes, this is the same TV-14-V episode that serves as the fnal part of the FFPOD episodes. *A nightmare Cybertronic Rabbid named "Salvage", a nightmare Cybertronic koopa named "Munches" and a nightmare Cybertronic piggie named "Tusk" were like fanon robotic mascots since the other robotic mascots had survived the extinction since The Return of the Cybertronic Empire. *This episode is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials